


Evil Movie au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Falling In Love, Heroes to Villains, Love Confessions, Possessive Behavior, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: The X-men have their way to deal with things the prejudice the world throw at mutants, however, organizations such as Hellfire have other approaches the problem, as the Sentinel project is on the rise Hellfire won´t spare anything or anyone to stop it. Kitty Pryde is a mutant that recently joins the X-men and soon sees herself on the fence among the X-men and the Hellfire. And Nightcrawler is not making her choice any easier.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Since I´ll back to work tomorrow here is my little take on this au, now, Hellfire will be used here and since I know next to nothing (aside from this organization be now a sex house) I´ll take some liberties.

In all honesty, the mutants were never a secret, much less a well-thought secret, as people can see Jean Grey lifting things with her mind, Cyclops using his laser beans against any foe, Storm is not ashamed of her powers and more than once humans saw her creating, well, literally storms and, of course, there are Magneto and Professor X who are the most powerful beings in the world.

The existence of mutants change how people see each other and have drastic effects on minorities and white people, what if people of colour have the power to snap you in two? What if that person from the LBGT community can zap you to the next dimension?

It makes the hate crimes decreased and the white house is a concern as the X-men are walking, talking guns and what stops them to take over the US? To take over the world? Brazil did inform they have a good chunk of mutants with fire powers( more potent than any weapon the US could dream)

Stryker always foresees this situation. Always, and for that the man device, in secret, a plan to protect humanity(a huge thank you to the Friends of Humanity, who finance the project)

"Mr President, here is the solution for our troubles with mutants" Stryker speaks revealing the Sentinel project, is still on developing but the results are more than enough to convince the White House that the Mutants will be taken care.

"Stryker, When the Sentinels will be officially ready?" one of President´s Generals asked looking impressed, but, he wants results now.

"I need more time to fully make the project work and I ask help to be able to help our great nation" Stryker paraphrase what is essential ''I need more money'' and them did accept in hopes the Sentinel will save humanity.

Stryker has lots and lots scientists working for him, his most trust worker, Daniel Palmer, is someone who has Stryker 100% trust, to the point, when Stryker has to leave to solve some issues in Switzerland, Daniel will be in charge.

Daniel smiles as Stryker leaves as now the man has to take care of the industry number 2 where the weapons for the Sentinels are being made, Daniel smiles as he reveals his blades and continues to smiles as his disguise is revealed showing a man with blue fur, golden eyes and fangs, of course, his spandex tail.

"Sorry, gentleman, I´ll have to cut some of you, is a tough business" The man teleports and no one in that industry is left alive. Once assure there´s no witness, the blue man calls his superiors.

"Ja, this is Nightcrawler, tell Betsy and Emma it works like a charm" Nightcrawler looks at his blade stick with blood "I finish part 1," the superiors gave the order to set this industry on fire and Nightcrawler obeys.

Once in Switzerland, Stryker realizes that he never hired a man named Daniel Palmer. This information is keep hidden from everyone.

______________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is on his sofa, the small and cosy apartment resembles the man his old home in Germany and as usual, this opens a can of bad and good memories. He wasn´t the first mutant in Germany, but, was the first to be blue.

Today, Kurt Wagner has a day off and intends to enjoy as much as possible, being blue and free of any shame, until, his cellphone rings. Jubilation Lee and Pietro Maximoff are one of the few people who Kurt still keep contact (and they still think Kurt can´t use social media like Whatsapp)

"Hi, guys," Kurt speaks freely as Jubilation, on the other line, is freaking out and not talking loudly at the same time "Kurt, the government is really serious about the Sentinels program"

"Scott found out this Now" that is Pietro´s voice and he too is using the same tone as Jubilation "What this mean?"

"Why ask me? I´m not an X-men anymore" Kurt offers a response "but, the project won´t come to fruition" and once asked about all he answers is "I´m no longer an X-men, but, never will let any friend of mine suffer by such fate"

Pietro and Jubilation have to accept this.

"Ok, moving on, we receive a new student here...At first, we weren´t sure if we should take her or send to you" Jubilation confessed and that caught his attention. "But she is a bit older than Wanda and Pietro wants his baby sister to have a friend"

Pietro cleans his throat "Soon she will fall for a random robot and I won´t accept this" Kurt laughs amused at such silly paranoia. Wanda has 17 years old, and since this new student is a bit older, the age must be among 20 more or less. "So, this Kitty Pryde will stay, 20 years old is not a big deal and no, I´m not being paranoid" Kurt and Jubilation laugh a little.

"But, we aren´t here to laugh at Pietro´s sis-con, we don´t know if she´ll adapt here, so, we just want to keep all doors open" Jubilee finishes in a more professional tone that even Pietro agrees and uses as well.

"What´s her power?" Is not very common they be so open about one of their students wanting to change sides.

"Ghosting!" Pietro informed clear as day and gives a loud ouch as Jubilee reply again "phasing"

"Ok, we´ll see how that plays out" Kurt can´t promise anything if the woman prefers to stay with the X-men he can´t kidnap her. The name Kitty Pryde is a bit curious and the phone call as well, Nightcrawler will have to wait and see what´s happening, but, now, the man wants to relax as tomorrow a new task waits for him.

 

 

  



	2. chapter 2

Pietro is not a subtle man in the planet when Magneto drops in his house saying Pietro have a little sister, Quicksilver is quick to say how his father is quick too (“another one bite the dust”) and this comment does not thrill Magento.

Pietro was in charge to take care of Wanda and leaves in the vague promise to bring a better world for all mutants, yeah, Pietro is old enough to see how his father truly is and his dream of utopia is nothing more than a dream.

Now, Wanda is a teenager that is proud of her Roma´s heritage and is often in the Roma´s community, she is a normal girl, except for one thing…her powers are weird.

Jean Grey´s advice is to never say her powers are weird, they are different, that´s all. And Pietro is as supportive as he can, but, not every mutant is that open mind and the others fear Wanda and the girl is often alone or clinging with him.

When Jean Grey shows the file of new students, Jubilation Lee gently speaks how she seems a nice girl and maybe she could be a good friend to his sister.

“Remember me to never doubt you ever again Jubs” Pietro pipes in now as Wanda and Kitty are talking excitedly and Jubilee only offers a victory smile and Pietro is forced to hang 5 dollars to the woman. Jubs is always right.

______________________________________________________________________  
Kitty Pryde did have some reservations about joining the X-men, however, an organization that helps and protect mutants is a good sign and the other organizations such as Excalibur are in England and most are located only in Europe(some are being created in Asia too)

She accepts not taking a like on Jean Grey. Once arriving in the school, she was indicated by Quicksilver by all people to join who vouch for her, in laymen terms, in order to be a true X-men(you know, the costume and the name) you need a senior to vouch for you and Quicksilver, along with Jubilee, did saw potential, in their own words, for Kitty to be great and be the reason for mutants to look up to.

Rogue was indicated by Jean and the Southern woman is hostile to Kitty, the reason? Rogue believes Bobby has the hots for Kitty, ignoring the fact Kitty has no desire to have a relationship with Iceman.

“Change of plans” Quicksilver is taking her stuff to another room, Jean wanted Rogue and Kitty to be friends and roommates, however, Pietro has a different idea and led Kitty to the room 345.

Wanda is doing one of her spells and lifting her pillows effortless, however, as Pietro cleans his throat it broke her concentration and the pillow falls to the ground.

“Sis, this is your new roommate, Kitty Pryde, bye”

And the rest is history.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Pietro set this up, didn´t him?” Wanda asked looking back at her older brother who still isn’t the most subtle man in the room, especially as Jubilee gets 5 dollars from him.

“Yeah, but I will rather be with you than with Rogue, she still thinks I´ll steal Bobby from her” Kitty explained, it has been a month since she´s here and Rogue´s impression of the girl didn´t lessen at all.

Storm announces that tryout for joining the field. Kitty is excited as she thinks she can do something to help as well, Wanda is not really into fighting and would prefer to be the support.

“It can be fun, Wanda, you and me, saving people and kicking ass” Kitty speaks freely and Wanda gave a small smile.

“Fine, but, I´ll design our clothes…Kitty, your taste is pretty lame” she explains and Kitty is baffled by that.

“What? Butterfly ´s mask is the latest fashion”

“Yeah, the latest fashion indeed”

“Meanie!”  
______________________________________________________________________

The tryouts are over and Kitty, along with the others, are waiting for the results, Wanda is not really caring, cheering for her friend, of course, but she does not like violence(Pietro, once, and only once, told about their father fighting’s prowess and it was enough for Wanda)

Jean shows up with a smile on her face speaking how many of the new members did well, but, for now, they can only accept a few members, the rest will be saved for another occasion.

“Rogue? You´re on the team with me” Jean states proudly as Rogue has a smirk of victory and sneer at Kitty (the reason? Bobby did look at her fondly)

“Amara? You´re in” and the blonde woman with fire powers nods.

“Wanda Maximoff? You´re in” Jean speaks and Wanda rose from her table, not happy by this decision, she didn´t make the tryout for combat “I know you didn´t but me, Cyclops and Professor X think your abilities are being wasted here. Wanda, you can help so many lives” Wanda is not exactly happy with this choice. “you don´t need to be afraid of your powers”

A few more names are being listened until is over. Jean gesture the group, the ones selected, to follow her as she will give the instructions. Kitty asked why she wasn´t called.

“Kitty, I´m sorry, but, we don´t think you have the capacity, yet, to be an X-men, Rogue and Wanda are here far more time than you” Jean states and looking at the Roma girl she speaks with a more soothing tone “I know you fear Magneto, but, Wanda, trust me, trust your brother, we look for each other”

“Why I´m not believing this?” Kitty speaks and Wanda leaves to speak Professor X she does not want to go to the field. Magneto haunts her dreams…if he can do that(remembering, never once letting any detail slip, of that tale Pietro told her) what Wanda can do?

Kitty Pryde still has doubts and those doubts are increasing as Jean and Rogue give that parodying smile.


	3. chapter 3

Wanda and Kitty are branding each other’s hair and sharing secrets as for how Kitty did struggle to connect with people in her early years and how Wanda feels lonely as being the only Roma of the X-men(Pietro does not count as he is from a different mother) until they decided to make their uniforms.

“You know, butterfly mask was a huge success in the ‘70s,” Kitty pipes in and Wanda give her the side eye “No, Kitty, no, the butterfly mask was outdated even when they release that atrocious thing…Kitty, do you have clown outfit syndrome?”

“You know, you´re not the first person to ask me this” Kitty replied in a good mood as in the end, her outfit is a black one with pink stripes, it was a more subtle way to put colour without looking like a clown. “But, hey, how are you? For real, are you really ok in going to the field?”

Wanda smiles and shakes her head “Not really, but I remember what you said before, how we can make the difference and that´s enough for me, I don´t like fighting for reasons you already know” Kitty nods as she knows very well how Magneto is Wanda´s father (and she can see vividly all the details of the fight Wanda describes to him, even though the girl never saw her father in combat …and never wishes to do so) and how she was forced to join Jean´s group.

“Still, if you´re not feeling ok with that…don´t let Jean bully you, I can´t help to think that´s my fault, I wanted to do the test and I drag you too and..” Kitty trails off and Wanda sighs calmly “Hey, butterfly, this wasn´t your fault, Jean would pick me even if I didn´t make the test”

“Yeah, still Jean Grey isn´t how I imagined her to be” Kitty pipes in and Wanda nods as she too once thought Jean Grey was the best woman in the universe.

________________________________________________________________________

Jean Grey is passing down the hall as the plan for the mission is in her mind firmly and now with Scarlet Witch ready to make her debut things will go in the favour of the X-men.

Speaking of Wanda, Jean spots the mutant waiting for her with that enigmatic smile, she´s Pietro´s sister, but, sometimes is hard to believe. “Wanda! Excited for the mission?”

“Of course, especially as you´ll put an extra space for Shadowcat as well,” Wanda smiles and didn´t let Jean denies the request “After all, we all saw her in the Danger room, she has far more points than me and have the desire to help”

“Wanda, I know she´s your friend, and is cute you want to defend Kitty, but, she has a useless power and we can´t let the mission be drag down” Jean explains and Wanda smiles as her eyes change colour to a red akin to blood.

“No, I don´t think you get it, you´ll put Kitty on the mission because she wants to help and she´ll get a fair chance to do so or Jean Grey will have a taste of my powers, I know, I always knew, you wanted a reason to fight me…the question is…do you really think you can defeat me”

Jean remains silent. Wanda nods.

“Don´t tell her we have this talk, so, see you tomorrow” Wanda waves goodbye at Jean.

_________________________________________________________________________  
Kitty is not naive and stupid to beleive someone like Jean had a change of mind, Wanda certainly did something, and she´s not sure if she os grateful or upset that she´s only here in the mission because of the intervertion on her friend.

Would she have done the same?

Rogue is not pleased by Kitty´s presence in the mission and Wanda is not pleased to sit next to Jean Grey. Kitty can forget how she got here and focus on the mission as the group is ready to kill each other in the slightest provocation(Bobby is not helping by sending dreamy gaze to Kitty)  
_________________________________________________________________________

Jean brief everyone, even Kitty, with a certain forced emotion towards Shadowcat, as their mission is quite simple. A bureaucratic, a woman named Joane Smith, who is friendly to mutants is being a hunter by Magneto that believes all humans must die, no matter if they are trying to help.

Wanda is in peace knowing Magneto himself is not here, instead, the fight will be with his minions, Avalanche and Juggernaut. Rogue wanting to show off tries to defeat Avalanche on her own, sadly, she fails and Kitty ended up saving Rogue much to the gothic´s dismay.

“Take your hands off me!” Rogue exclaimed angrily and Kitty rolls her eyes. Jean is fighting Avalanche, the man is trying to move and making his namesake come true and of course, this is putting a strain on her power.

Wanda decides enough is enough and uses one of her spells to immobilize Avalanche, however, Kitty noticed something, in fact, two things.

1) Where´s Juggernaut?

2) Where´s everyone else?

Bobby is picking Rogue´s up and making sure the gothic girl is alright, yet, the two aren´t not contributing in the fight. Avalanche calls for back up and more mutants show up and are up to Jean Grey and Wanda to fight…except.

Where´s Juggernaut?

And she can understand the word distraction very well. She dashes off in search of Juggernaut and it wasn´t that hard to find the man.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Juggernaut is walking wall thought wall like a wrecking ball would do. And Kitty can see the mutant screaming his plan and his motives easily, so, Shadowcat can play with his tiny mind a little.

“Hey, dumb bitch. Who the fuck are you? I thought Magneto only calls the strongest mutants, not the dumbest bitch he saw” Kitty reply and this prompt Juggernaut to follow her like a maniac and Kitty is more than happy to lead the way.

“Do you know who I´M?!” He screams loudly and Kitty can only reply to one thing “A dumb bitch?”

“I´m Juggernaut, Bitch!”  He answers madly and even his speech has saliva just like an angry animal would do.

Kitty phases the ground and suddenly Juggernaut is stuck on a floor made of Vibranium (the building was a present of Wakanda and Kitty knew this) and Juggernaut is screaming madly to the point is incoherent.

Kitty removes his helmet just to make sure he has no magical aid to get out. Then, Kitty is screaming the name Joane Smith until the woman recognizes the X´s logo and comes out of her hideout.

“You´re an X-men? Then who is he?” Joane points to a man with blue fur, golden eyes and swords as his swords are soiled with blood “that green mutant wanted to kill me and the blue one saved but…I thought he was an X-men” Joane is confused.

Kitty puts herself in front of Joane and speaks firmly to the blue mutant. “Who are you? An enemy or a bloodthirsty lunatic?”

“I´m not an enemy nor I´m a bloodthirsty lunatic as you put, my name is Nightcrawler, and I´m here to protect the mutantkind” his reply is honest but Kitty is not convinced and he only smiles “sure you didn´t think it was only the X-men that help the mutants, right?”

A big explosion happens and a woman with horns arrive ready to kill Joane, of course, once seeing Nightcrawler the woman backs up and leaves.

“Magneto is an old fool and he´s willing to kill everyone just to prove he´s right, listen, you don´t need to believe in me now, as you have to protect this woman "his swords points at Joane "but please, believes that I don´t wish to harm anyone and if my blades are cover in blood is only to protect our future” and finishes “ you can phase through the second floor, there´s an emergency door and Magneto´s minions have no clue about that”

Joane confirms this and Kitty only make one question “How do you know I can phase?”

“Easy, one of the X-men told me, now, go, or your teammates will create roots in their spots”

A leap of faith it is and Kitty Pryde takes Joana away and Nightcrawler was speaking the truth, then again, who is Nightcrawler and what he meant by “is not only the X-men that help the mutants”?


	4. chapter 4

N/A: More interactions with Kitty and Kurt.

The danger room is being used to train for a natural disaster and Kitty is learning with Storm´s team as her first mission, by dubious meanings of entering the group, was a success even if Jean Grey is not happy with Kitty. Shadowcat has doubts and Jean Grey is increasing her doubts without care.

"It´s a wrap, guys!" Ororo speaks as the team is over and the older X-woman is talking about some improvements "Magma, your aim is good, but, dealing with a hurricane is not the wise idea to try to meddle with fire, Kitty..." Ororo now speaks looking directly to Kitty "in a hurricane, always think about your safety and the safety of the others, good intentions always paved the path to hell"

Kitty nods and slowly come to an understanding that wanting to help and actually help are two different things.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rogue is drinking her kool-aid angrily as the mission with Jean was a failure and once again, Rogue couldn´t do much to protect herself, again. And to add salt to the wound, it was Kitty Pryde who saved her...Kitty, the one seducing her Bobby.

A brimstone smoke is also a trademark to announce her older brother is here and that´s enough to make her mood lift. "You should stop drop by like that Jean and Scott don´t like"

"If they don´t want me to be here should have increased the security" Kurt offers and then sits in his usual way, not on the chair, but on the bench of the kitchen and asked, "how are you?"

" I´m losing to Kitty!" Rogue confess and Kurt can see the young woman is not talking about only fighting´s skills.

"What do you mean?" Kurt replied gently.

"She´s stealing my spotlight, and now she´s after my boyfriend and...I hate how people can touch her easily" Rogue pouts and Kurt can know how not being able to hold hand with this Bobby may take a toll for the woman.

"One, this should be a team not a competition for the spotlight, two is your boyfriend going after her or the other way around?" Kurt speaks wisely and Rogue is looking away.

"I ...don´t know" Rogue confess.

"You know, I´m not liking this Bobby, Rogue if he´s making you feel like this..." Rogue offers a smile as her older brother is with his blades and the silent question (I can scare him off for you) is on the air and is nice to know Nightcrawler got her back.

Jean Grey enters the kitchen to see Nightcrawler with swords and sighs loudly, at the scene. "I´m too tired for this, Kurt!"

_________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is aimlessly walking in the halls as Jubilee did give the new students(the old ones as Kitty have 21 years old) the day off and now she´s looking at the pictures of the famous big5. She saw a young Ororo, a young Jean Grey(have a snobbish expression or is just Kitty´s humble opinion), a young Scott, young Hank and another blue boy...Kitty squeezes her eyes to jog her memory and now the young face seems very similar.

"I know, I know, puberty wasn´t nice with!" A voice speaks behind her and once turning to the source she sees Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler hangs upside down on the wall structure using his spandex tail.

"You were an X-men?" she asked wondering why he´s not in the other photos.

"Yes, I was one of them, I told you, there are more ways to help the mutants than the X-men think" Nightcrawler replied calmly.

"By killing?" Kitty asked remembering his blades.

"No, by fighting back, Juggernaut is not a mutant nor he would take pity of you on a battlefield if you face him again, not all mutants will offer you the hand to protect you and is not wrong for you to fight back" Nightcrawler replied with more passion and Kitty is now thinking of Jean Grey. Kitty was useful in the mission, but, what if she wasn´t?

"You aren´t here to talk about morals and political stances, so, why are you here?" she now looks at his shirt and asked, "are you here to talk about obscures cartoons?"

"Hey, Thundercat is a classic and is atemporal" Kurt explains and is now easier to forget the blades, she would ask more when Rogue´s voice finally makes it knows.

"Bro, wanna watch..." her question dies as she watches Kitty and the idea of this woman being able to kiss Bobby is a hard pill to swallow.

"Hi, Rogue" Kitty is polite and Rogue is forced to play along. "Hi, Kitten, this is my older brother, Kurt, he´s jumping by to see if I´m still rocking the gothic look" Rogue speaks calmly and Kitty nods.

It was an awkward mood of all the sudden as Rogue, Kitty can deduce, still is under the impression she will steal her boyfriend.

"I´ve to go, have fun and Thundercats is lame, Kurt!" she speaks leaving them and Kurt only shouts a hey. Once she leaves, Scott shows up saying the same thing Jean said "I´m too tired for this, Kurt"  
___________________________________________________________________________

Wanda is doing her nails as her older brother Pietro enters in the room far too excited, like always, asking for more details on her mission, like a proud father would with the first play of his own children. It was cute and a bit annoying.

"So, how it was?" he asked and Wanda rolls her eyes once again.

"I told you, already, it was a trap, I didn´t do much...Avalanche and the other mutants were ready to stop us at any means" Wanda looks at her red nails pleased and then asked something for her brother "Pete...Did you ever thinking about father?"

His smile falters and he only shakes his head "not really, he´s...not a good father"

"Did you ever fought him?"

"No, and Wanda...I hope you won´t ever have to see him...he´s something else"  
________________________________________________________________________

Magneto is playing with metal medals bemused as one of his followers is explaining how the mission was a failure. The X-men interfere and a new woman, Shadowcat, outsmart Juggernaut(not to downplay Shadowcat´s intelligence,but, Juggernaut is not smart...) and defeat him.

"Magneto...Scarlet Witch was int he battlefield with Jean Grey" Magneto now stops playing with the metal medals and look at the minion. His daughter is on the field? That´s something he needs to think about.

"What´s her powers?" he asked and the minion has no idea, not even Avalanche understand. So, Scarlet Witch is a Wild Card...and this Shadowcat seems to be smart, interesting!

 

 

 


	5. part 5

N/A: I did punish Logan for his crush on Jean, let´s continue the story.

Jean and Wanda are talking, well, talking is a euphemism to put lightly, in fact, Jean is monologuing and Wanda is forced to hear. Magneto is making plans, Xavier is making plans and no one has time to listen to Wanda.

Scarlet Witch has great power, perfect for destruction, yet, as Kitty points out "it is your power" and so, Wanda is thinking, not for the first time, about the nature of her powers and who she really is.

Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde is off from the scrutiny eyes of Jean Grey and the worries gaze her mentor, Storm, offers, Kitty is bound to enjoy some freedom. So, as any young woman, she walks around and goes to the mall.

The news about Juggernaut certainly hit every leader, even the representant of Wakanda, that is asking the US what is happening and demanding answers.

Kitty wonders what Magneto would do, is he foolish enough to go against Wakanda?

"No, I´d think he´s smart enough to avoid that, so, his next move must be more innocuous" Kitty mutters to herself, then, realises this is a day off and put her mind into other matters, for example, the sex shop and its corset.

The glass of the shop is well clean and is endorsed by flowers hand made and, of course, this makes the corset stand up even more. A blue one, a pink one and a black one. Kitty is looking at the corsets and really like the blue one.

A trademark smile cross her face and Kitty can picture herself in that corset nicely, so, she decides to bring. The saleswoman has sad news to inform.

"Sorry, it´s the last one and we only have one size that that gentleman is interested" the woman points to a tall man wearing a cap, but is white skin and mischievous smile is noticeable,at least, only the face.

The man didn´t wait for Kitty to make a contact as he speaks first. "You like corsets too?"

Kitty is a bit aware, many men can be a bit pervert when the words corset and woman are together. "Yes, I suppose your girlfriend will look lovely with that colour, blue is my favourite colour"

The man smiles pleased. "Gut, mein too" the stranger offers and when she notices his smile, it finally clicks. "Kurt?" she asked and the man nods joyfully.

"Oh, I´ve no idea you enjoy corset...your girlfriend is into those things?" Kitty asked a bit smug, one secret of the elusive Nightcrawler she finds out.

"Why you think I've got a girlfriend?" He asked for a dramatic pause "I ´d have the option of dating a man or a woman, but, the no...at moment the corset is for no one" then he whispers in her ear "but myself"

Kitty is blushing and gazes at the older man, still smiling, and Kitty is amused. How many sides of Nightcrawler can be?

"Day off?" Kitty asked and Hellfire does not work every day, just like the X-men.

"Yes, my boss does not need me for missions, and you, Katzchen...Rogue is not giving trouble...is she?" Kurt asked, his little sister can be a bit crazy with her crush on Bobby.

"Nothing I can´t handle, elf," then she covers her mouth, with 3 fingers, noticing the slip "sorry, you do make me think of elves for some reason" Kurt is not insulted.

"Oh, Katzchen, which one, animes elves, Tolkien!Elves, cartoon!elves or musical elves?" Kurt asked and this is a question that Kitty ponders for a moment.

"A book! elf, because...you´re so mysterious and seem to know everyone and everything" Kitty declares and Kurt is amused.

"Well, the corset is mine, sorry, won´t share it, but, since we´re not X-men or Hellfire today, why not eat something?" Kurt asked innocently and Kitty crosses her arms at this.

"You want to tell Scott and Jean just to annoy them" Kitty answers and Kurt confirms with a cheery smile.

"Well, I´d enjoy your company, Katzchen, and anyone who thinks of me as an elf is an interesting person to me" Kurt concludes gently and Kitty now accepts the invitation.

Kitty wonders how he would look with a blue corset, wouldn´t that mean...he´s almost naked?

 


	6. Fire

N/A: I thought about this while I was on the queue. Jean is antagonist towards Kitty but she´s not a monster.

Leadership is something that requires tough decisions, whilst making sure the team is united. Jean Grey does see herself as a natural leader, yet, not every decision is free from consequences and the red hair can see how few of her plans can have flaws.

"Kitty, do you have a minute?" Jean asked as Kitty Pryde just step out from the danger room, sweating and using a towel on her shoulder, Jean does not remember sweating on the danger room, yet, she reminiscence the blood she spits on the missions.

Kitty stares at Jean, politeness mixing with coldness, Storm is the favourite mentor in her eyes, even if Storm does not have a group, to be fair, Jean offered to Storm several times, but, the woman refuses...she has her reasons and her right to not engage in a team.

"I´m here to explain myself better to you, I may not express myself as I previously thought" Jean confessed and Kitty lets the other woman speaks freely.

"You may think you´re ready to fight, you may think you have what´s necessary, but, Kitty...I saw thousands of girls just like you. Girls who want to hug the world and suddenly, they are no longer able to help themselves" Jean speaks gravely as Kitty only listen. "Wehn I rejected you from my team, it wasn´t with malice, I did that because I know you won´t survive and if the X-men can´t save one of their members what message that transmit to the Mutants?" she concluded kindly sure of herself that now Kitty will see her way.

Kitty nods slowly and a small smile graces the red hair face, of course, now Kitty sees her way. "So, to sum up, you think I´m weak and I should let others fight the battle?" she asked humming and letting a disappointed and disapproving tone reflect all her senses.

"I´d think I saw this story too, silly and naive Kitty, stay on the sidelines and let the strong heroes save you, sweetie," her eyes shine with determination "sweetie and naive Kitty, girls like you won´t be accepted in big universities, except, I´m on a big university" she continues to respond "silly and naive Kitty, let a man protect you and lead an innocent and pure life, except, I´m not a nymph who lives in a wood Jean, people will try to take me down Jean, people will try to kill me in any form possible" she speaks letting her emotions rule her mind.

"I´m a woman, a Jewish and a mutant and this makes me a target as much any minority group. And I´ll not hide and let them win, I´ll fight and win. I know you think my powers are useless" Jean tries to counterattack, to explain her position in a more flourish way, But, Kitty only lifts her hand to stop her words to even form a sentence "I know. I know, Jean, my powers aren´t flashy as yours, but, here the thing. This is my fight as much as yours and I´ll use my powers and my brain to continue to win, if you want to label as weak, is your own fault"

And leaves a flabbergast Jean Grey behind. Kitty Pryde didn´t dwell on this conversation as much Jean is currently doing.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is heaving as a monster is chasing after her, the monster is not a robotic monstrosity this time nor is a Juggernaut, in fact, is a monster made of mud and trash. Kitty is running to get the monster away from civilians.

It seems the creature wants Kitty Pryde and Shadowcat is lucky for that, as it gives a chance to defeat a creature away from prying eyes. Jean and Wanda are dealing with an evil mage who is taking far of their energy and Jean´s initial plan crumble as it proves useless.

The monster, as Kitty is analysing, only has his scary demeanour as a weapon, his intellect is lower and the creature is slow, yet, his strength is not above human, but, can cause damages.

"Katzchen" Nightcrawler comes out of the shadows, oh, he can blind with the shadows thanks to his fur, it´s a neat trick. And the Nightcrawler offers a smug smile as Shadowcat is asserting the situation. "A dangerous situation, indeed, want me to save you?" Kurt asked amused, maybe not wanting to offend(to offend in such regards you need to know the person deeply, and they acquiesce at best and corset´s enthusiastic only goes so far)

Kitty has that shine into her brown, doe eyes, as she pulls his uniform(the fabric resemble velcro and leather) by phasing her fingers through the said shirt and pulling the tall man close to her face. "I´m Shadowcat and I´m sick and tired of people looking down on me, I don´t need to be saved, Nightcrawler, I´m not stuck with that creature...the creature is stuck with me" she concluded letting the Nightcrawler go as her eyes shine with determination and Kurt smiles sincerely this time.

"Not my intention to offended, then, what will Shadowcat do?" Kurt asked impressed and Kitty only smirks as she watches the creature one last time. "Why, Nightcrawler, I´ll win" and rush to the creature, phasing the ground to make the monster stops moving.

Then, Kitty, phasing as the big arm of the monster tries to knock her down, is climbing until she spots a magical item that was giving life to the creature stopped moving and returns to be just mud.

Kitty cleans the dirt from her face and only replies "2 down, now it only rest one" she calls, mentally, to Wanda explaining the situation and she can theorize how the villain´s power is linked to those magical items.

Kurt Wagner looks at Kitty in awe as the woman speaks in a confident tone how the last monster must be on the water. Case proved on her favour as her machinery pick up a monster getting from a pool nearby.

"Nightcrawler, do you want help?" Kitty asked noticing how Kurt is still here and is not opposed to his presence.

"You´re full of surprises, Shadowcat, I´d like that" smirks and off they go to face the last monster. The situation with the villain resolves nicely.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde just gets out of the shower when Rogue shows up and clears her throat.

"Kitty" Rogue clears her throat again "I want to say sorry and thank you for helping me with the mission today"

"We´re teammates, Rogue, we got each other back" Kitty replied and asked, "did Kurt asked you to do this?"

"No, I´m doing this on my own free will, I´d know I treat you badly out of petty jealousy, is just...you can touch Bobby and I don´t and..." Rogue tries to carries on.

"I´m not interested in Bobby, Rogue, but, look, I don´t think you should be that concerned on a relationship like that if you think Bobby would cheat that easily ...maybe the relationship is not that great as you hope "

__________________________________________________________________________

Wanda is looking at the magical items, thanks to Kitty, no civilians were hurt and the image of mutants get a bit cleaner, and now, Scarlet Witch has 3 magical items and it means two things.

One, there are more magical users in the world.

two, One of those magical users are working for Magento and Wanda knows she will have to face her father sooner or later.

__________________________________________________________________________

Psylocke is back to the headquarters, her mission was a success as she expected. She killed the designer chef of the Sentinels and used her abilities to make sure England won´t support the Sentinels project. Captain Germany is conflicted, the results help the cause...yet, the morality is something thinner and worrisome to Captain Germany.

Psylocke is drinking her favourite drink when Nightcrawler arrives with that trademark smile.

"Oh, I know that smile, you´re liking someone, so, who´s the victim this time?" Betsy asked amused.

"A new recruit from the X-men, she´s fierce, strong and a petite, marking all my requirements on a woman" Kurt declares.

"Wait, isn´t that woman Jean wants to avoid?" Betsy asked as she has a way to know what the X-men are doing.

"Jean is not good to judge people." Kurt mentions and Betsy pouts "Sorry, I know you liked Scott, but, hey, there´s plenty of fish out there"

"True, and there are birds out there too" The two laugh as they talk about missions, crushes and what they like on a woman. (and man)

 

 


	7. Bonding

N/A: more bonding for those two and then Kurt will go Betsy.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

The weather in the Institute indicates, judging by the clouds and by Ororo´s mood, the rain will begin. Ororo received bad news in regards to her family and leaves to Egypt, Cairo, to see her sister right away, in fact, she didn´t use the Jet -X, but, she flies over there. The speed of the wind is helping Ororo.

The team adjust to the weather, Jean is pondering about leadership and as she lift objects with her mind, realizes for the first time, she can´t lift the mood she created for herself.

Rogue and Bobby are talking and the Southern girl needs to know what Iceman thinks of her and what this relationship will lead. “Bobby, what you think of me?”

Bobby hesitated for a moment. “ I think you´re one in a million”

Rogue nods and then crosses her arms. “And?”

Bobby can´t finish his sentence.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is in her room, Wanda is spending more and more time with her magical books, and Kitty is often alone enjoying some free time for herself. No danger room, no class, only Kitty, stormy weather(“this pun is necessary!”) and a nice book.

The idea was to finish Wuthering Heights and see how fuck up Katherine truly is and all around this character, but, fate has another plan for Kitty Pryde.

A knock on her door is heard and Kitty, putting the book down, phases her head out to see who is it, turns out, Nightcrawler is there and waving at the woman. A conversation issues with Nightcrawler and Kitty´s head.

“Hello, Kitty, may I come in?” Kurt asked politely and it was a comical scene. Kitty understands why he wouldn´t just bamf in, and let him enter.

“Is everything alright, Kurt?” Kitty asked as the man seems a bit trouble, even he´s masking this with all the theoretical gestures worth of a grand circus(“oh, he is from the circus” thought as she remembers his iconic line and let  Kitty amused)

“Well, I´m with a problem and I´d think you may help me” Kurt explained “ There´s the new program called Moroid, yes, lame name” Kurt speaks what Kitty was about to say “however, the project is far from lame, is a virus that promises to out any mutant in the world”

Kitty pales as she understands the implications. She then asks how the program works. Kurt´s face is sombre.

“This is not Cerebro, they can´t be sure, it´s just a program that picks any people and claims to be a Mutant, now, the people who devise the program want nothing more than cause havoc, not Scott´s brother” a small smile breaks into Kitty´s lips" is a political power, accuse your enemies to be a Mutant and have the work cut out for you"

Kitty nods and can see the perverse logic.

“And with that scheme, they can out real mutants and this can cause a huge blow on the perception of Mutants and humans, I see the problem” Kitty concluded and then asks “why are you talking this with me?”

Kurt holds his neck “Well, this is a mission that requires hacking and brains and I think I don´t I´m the right candidate”

“Oh, the amazing Nightcrawler is not good with computers?” Kitty asked amused, if she can forget the dire situation to crack one joke, then she´s still human.

“Well, Is not like I´m dumb, is just computers are something different to me, but, I heard great things about Kitty and a computer together” Kurt explains and Kitty, wonders how Kurt knows all about her hacker skills, did Rogue told him?

Then she makes a question Kurt wasn´t expecting. “But, why me? I thought you were done with the X-men” she asked far more curious than it should be, truth to be told, Kurt Wagner is an enigma to her and Kitty wants to understand the man.

Kurt does not seem to be offended or affronted, instead, offers his hand and speaks. “I´d not harbour ill feelings for the X-men, for, from it, they saved me when I was a little boy, however, Professor X can be a bit delusional …sometimes, you´ll have to fight back to protect yourself, not always the humans react to the new with open arms and is not fair we must be the super-super heroes to be worth our humanity” Kurt concludes.

Kitty takes his hand. Is mishappen with 3 fingers, yet, his hand is far from uncomfortable. “I join the X-men to help, what X-men I would be, elf, if I didn’t help you with a program that wants to out mutants or just cause havoc” and she cracks a joke at Alex´s expense “Is there any Havoc good in this world?”

“No, not really, I meet Alex and I can say, no, not really” Kurt promises seriously and then gives a warning “heads up, teleportation can be a drag for new people”

Kitty only smirks proudly. “I can take”

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty didn´t take it. After a few minutes, Kitty finally get her breath and Kurt points at the computer, hacking is not as fun as movies make to be, and Kitty quickly gets access to the program.

“My god, not only this is evil but is downright stupid” Kitty starts typing and explaining the case for Kurt Wagner. “See? this is their intranet, the firewall is outdated” Kitty explains. Kurt nods not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a bunch of assassins show up and they all have one mission, stop Kitty from hacking. “Kill the girl” one of the assassins scream and Kurt is not happy with this.

“So cliche” he mutters and starts to fighting, while, Kitty is typing the program to be erased forever.

Finally, the assassins are defeated and Kitty manages to defeat the program and made sure no one will be able to recreate the program. She´s happy and gives a pump fist in the air. “Break my record” she has a smirk on her face and now notices the assassins.

“I broke my record too”

______________________________________________________________________________

“And now, what to do?” she asked walking with Kurt, as he´s wearing a disguise, she´s doing a good job in not hating the outfit, she prefers him blue, but, she can understand how not everyone may like blue.

Or, since Kitty spends times on Tumblr, she can see people liking blue too much.

“What you do to celebrate a mission?” she asked and Kurt is pondering his answer.

“I drink a good beer” is his lucid answer and Kitty nods.

“What´s the best beer?” Kitty asked “Aside from German”

“A challenge” Kurt put his arms around Kitty and the woman watches as he is pondering, “Well, I think the Brazilian one is good”

“Ok, then let´s celebrate and drink a Brazilian beer"Kitty declares proudly. Once the bartender gives their beer, they talk about Chicago and Bavaria, and Kurt asked in a more soothing tone.

"If I need help with a mission, can I ask for your help?” Kurt asked finishing his drink.

“Sure, if only you feel comfortable to talk with me with things beside missions”

“Of course, for example, I´d like soccer more than baseball” Kurt confess and Kitty gapes at this. “But, elf, is baseball!”

“Yeah, but, soccer is easier to follow” Kurt explained and they start to laugh. It seems she never has to fight against a program with evil intentions made by stupid people.

Omake:

Scott Summers looks at the footage again with a deadpan expression. “Pietro, explains to me, why a person who leaves the X-men is still coming back here?”

“Well, I think he takes a like on Kitty or he likes to piss you off, or both” Quicksilver answers.

“I need more coffee”


	8. Shower

N/A: Oh, finally, I´ll arrive in this part.

The master of magnetism is playing with some magnetic balls, their purpose, as Magneto is aware, is to relax whilst dealing with stressful activities, so, far, the activity is making only Magneto calm as the others are tipping toe with their boss.

A girl with green hair, green lipstick and wearing a mask of indifference to guard her inner turmoils enter the room of Magneto(everything belongs to him and no one forgets this detail) and march as she´s back home. A man takes the lead and is leading another man, by a collar, to sit down as this man is speaking. Morph is anything but a slacker and if Magneto orders something...Morph obliges.

"Here is the Doctor Warrington, the man speaks of a cure for us" Morph explained and Magneto looks at the bruised man who is speaking about only wanting to help.

"You think we´re a disease, you think we need a cute, no, We´re the cure" Magneto speaks with a bombastic voice and earning attention to all in the room, the green haired girl looks at the man with a masked indifference as she´s not allowed to leave.

"And since you´re so adamant in getting rid of diseases, we shall start with you" Magneto order Morph to cut the man´s head, however, Morph won´t be able to do any task anymore as a telekinetic sword went through his chest and as Morph falls on the ground, Psylocke is standing proud.

The green haired girl is soon forgotten by everyone as Psylocke is not here to be ignored and the little girl is no longer showing indifference.

"Psylocke, do you want to kill the good doctor? No need to kill one of my mutants" Magneto´s tone is calm, yet, Magneto is not a man to underestimate.

"No, I´m not here to kill more than I have, something you clearly forget" Psylocke answers back with her sword ready.

"Bold words from a woman who did far worse than killing, no, don´t come to my house pretending your hands are cleaner than mine" Magneto rose from his chair "I´ll do what´s necessary for the mutant´s well being"

"I did worse, and I´ll do much more for the sake of mutants and humans, now, I´ll not let a family be broken in the so-called name of ''the greater good'' you remember what caused this whole crusade, Erik?" Psylocke asked "Dr Warrigton is Angel´s father and I was under the impression family mean something to you"

Magneto stops and looks at the doctor one last time. "Family means everything to me, even if my children think otherwise" Erik looks at the green haired girl who is far away from his eyes and the almost battle.

Psylocke helps doctor Warrington to rose from his feet and leave. Magneto will give retribution for this, Betsy is sure, however, let the woman taste this small victory as Warren won´t be fatherless, at least, not today.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I was just trying to help" the man explained for the last time.

"I know, you may have good intentions, but, how can you be sure the government has the best intention with all of the mutants? How can one impose such decision on anyone? " Betsy asked and the doctor remains silent. The hell is paved with good intentions.

____________________________________________________________________________________-

The sun is hitting the Institute with all its power, Storm did give a quick call and informed she will come back with a new recruit, her nephew, named Spike Monroe, and Jean and Scott are making sure the boy has room to stay.

Meanwhile, Kitty is strolling around the mansion, for the first time, she´s starting to feel used to the routine. Wanda and her magical items, Scott and Jean being a lovey-dovey couple, Rogue and her southern food, Dr MCcoy and his scientific talk, Professor X and his own optimism, Logan and his grumpiness and Bobby making his jokes(frozen Logan´s cigar was legendary and dumb at the same time)

Kitty Pryde decides to use the shower, maybe, she could cut her hair(or ask Wanda´s help in this regard) as she wants a new look, as she opens the door of the bathroom she has a blue surprise.

Kurt Wagner is there, naked, save by the towel hiding one big thing, and is free of any shame as Kitty is watching the ...fur, the tone muscles and his tattoos.

"Guten Tag, Katzchen, ich bin Sauber" Kurt explained and Kitty can feel how the blood her own blood is going to her face. The towel is not really hiding much and her eyes are focused on his golden one.

"What?" she whisper "I´d not see anything, obviously there´s lots to see here, but, I´m looking at your eyes. What happened?" Kitty asked unmovingly.

"Oh, I get a mission and ...Wall-crawler" Kurt speaks with a certain disdain and Kitty has no clue of who he´s talking about(to be fair, she´s thinking about other things)" and let me tell you, webs, sand and goo aren´t a good combination, New York is a violent place"

"You....naked?" Kitty asked again and she saw one man naked before, her first boyfriend and Kitty did go all the way, however, he is not as handsome as Kurt and Kitty is trying to act like a normal person and not as an anime protagonist.

Kurt smiles far too malicious and her EX has nothing against him. "As I said, New York is a violent place" his finger put to a scar on his leg, it looks serious and newly tended. "Dr MCcoy patch me up and said, in short words, I was sticking and told me to take a bath"

"Well, I´ll let you finish the bath now, see you later Kurt" she runs feeling the blush increase and tries to not think in certain blue parts. Meanwhile, Kurt Wagner´s malicious smile continues.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
N/A: What Magneto is planning to do and what Kurt is planning to do.

 

Erik does mourn the death of Morph, a great soldier and a mutant that deserves better, Psylocke may save the doctor today, however, Psylocke is on Magneto´s list.

A funeral has been prepared for Morph and all honours it should be included. His family disowned him for his abilities, and Magneto is the real family for Morph. Lorna knew the mutant well enough to mourn for the loss, yet, she's still the only child in the Magneto´s lair.

And is soon forgotten as Magneto leaves to speak with Professor X, an enemy and friend that Erik can always count on and goes to play chess and talk about mutants, life and death.

Professor X is already waiting for him and Erik can sit down and talk, today, there´s no Magneto, only Erik. "Morph is dead, my friend, murder by a mutant, of all people, Charles...how is your dream? How is your life treating you?"

Charles does not need to be Professor X today. "Scott and Jean are marrying and we get a new mutant, Logan, who was..." Charles chuckles at this "in love with Jean and was rejected several time, it was quite amusing if I say so" Charles finishes and uses his mind to move a piece of chess.

"I've got a daughter, Charles...I found her 3 years ago wondering in the streets, her name is Lorna Dane and I´m raising the girl...not sure if I´m doing a good job, I failed Magda, Pietro and Wanda...I know little Wanda fears me, yet, Lorna...I don´t know what to do" Magneto uses the pawn to make the move.

"I had a son, one that didn´t like me very much and we´re not on speaking terms, I can give advice on that, my friend, but, I must ask something. I know what Magneto wants, now, what Erik wants?" Charles inquires quietly and Erik responds with sincerity.

"Magneto wants to create a better world for all mutants, while Erik, just wants a family and somehow both of those goals don´t meddle well together, what I can do?"

"Erik, ask yourself, how can you create a better world for mutants if you have to kill people to achieve it?"

"Charles, ask yourself, how can your students be safe against a government who see them as less than humans?"

__________________________________________________________________________

Time flies by ever since the towel episode and Kitty can´t help to review in her mind when she´s alone and can´t deny the inner turmoil, Kurt Wagner is a hot man and Kitty has enough to self-esteem to not cry and think this is a typical "bad boy making a bet he would sleep with said girl"

She´s not Jean Grey or Ororo, yet, she´s Kitty Pryde and that´s wonderful and if Kurt if so much indicates that Kitty is the second option, heaven and the angels won´t save him from her wrath.

Kurt Wagner and the towel aside(oh, she would like to see that) Ororo and Jean are picking people for a diplomatic mission, Wakanda and the Avengers are asking for a diplomatic input of the X-men and no one wants to have a bad RH.

Sadly, even for a diplomatic mission, Jean refuses to take Kitty Pryde, and to her surprise, even Storm is not taking any pity on Kitty´s plight and is supporting Jean´s choice.

"Kitten, I like you, I know you have a good heart and wants to help, but, sweet, this is diplomatic, however, is a diplomatic mission against Doom and the man is not above to play dirt" Storm explained and adds "Spike will be going because he does have experience in combat and I know he can defend himself and the others" Storm concluded with a gentle tone.

"And the fact I deal with monsters made by magic means nothing, ok, I´d know nothing about Dr Doom aside, well, he doom things, now, let me ask something, will I ever be an X-men?" Kitty asked not backing down.

"You´re a student now, isn´t that enough?" Storm counter replied feeling as this is more than enough for an answer.

"No, not really. Will I be an X-men someday or will I be forever a student, because, as far I can see, I´m the oldest student here and I´ve my fair share of people thinking I can´t do anything in my own college, no need to add more"

"Kitten! is for your safety, what we see outside is far dangerous and horrible, you can´t imagine" Storm speaks and Kitty nods and interject. "Actually, I can and I did, but, I think no one cares to listen"

"Is not because we think your powers are weak," Storms tries again "is just you have no training for this mission and we don´t want anything bad to happen to you"

"I´ve no training because no one trains me, what one person must do to be an X-men? Be the last one standing?" and with that Kitty leaves the room, as she does leave, her wishes to be an X-men are lowering.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is training on the Danger Room in the hopes to cool off some of her steams, well, the inner ones, as right now, Kitty is on Mortal Kombat setting fighting sub-zero, Kitty was ready to give the final blow, however, the sub-zero, manages to pin her down and finishes her.

Luckily for Kitty, the Danger Room is equipped to train, not to kill, so the setting is over and now Kitty is back to the cold metallic room. "I lost again" she speaks angrily.

"Well, your pose was poorly, no real defence, you jump straight to the attack." his accent and brimstone smoke are a give away that Kurt Wagner is here and Kitty does not want to look like a loser in front of him.

As she rose from the ground, Kitty Pryde has two realizations and will focus on the first one. "You know, for someone who leaves the X-men you´re here a lot" she teases and Kurt smiles calmly.

"I´m a simple man, I like to know if Rogue is alright, I like to see my friends, I like to annoy Jean and Scott and now, I can add to my list, that I like to see you" Kurt speaks in such a velvet tone and Kitty now can focus on the second realization.

Oh god, he´s almost shirtless, OH no he´s hot.

"My eyes are up here" Kurt mockingly admonishes and as he chuckles he then adds kindly " Not a big fan of Mortal Kombat, but, I can say you´re having a bad day and if you want to kill sub-zero...I can help"

Focus Kitty, pretend he´s not hot. God, that´s hard...innuendos.

"You want to train me?"

"Well, let´s see if we can defeat sub-zero and then we talk" Kurt flashes a smile and Kitty adds "Well, if you can defeat sub-zero, consider me impressed, elf" she smirks and as Kitty speaks with the Danger Room to starts again.

"Katzchen, prepare to see the amazing Nightcrawler in action" Kurt speaks now taking his shirt off and Kitty can agree with one thing.

OH NO, he got even hotter.

 


	10. kisses and magical plot

  
N/A: Things are getting to an end. I think.

Dr Strange is looking at the window of time as a dire situation falls on his shoulder, someone stole a magical item and that person got help from inside the monastery and Dr Strange can´t count with the ancient one as she is…gone, in her words, she is in the spiritual realm now(Dr Strange think this is a fancy way to say, fuck off) and now must of the other magicians are dead or mortally wounded and only he and Wong are left to take care of the situation.

“I know what you´ll say, Wong” Dr Strange begins as Wong is staring at him. “only I can solve this situation, yet, I´d not know how” Dr Strange concluded pensively and serious and Wong is not impressed as he points to what is behind Dr Strange. “A teenager girl enter in our headquarters, did you closed the door?” Wong asked bemused.

Wanda is carrying her old book and is focused on the two wizards in front of him. “I´m Scarlet Witch, but, my real name is Wanda Maximoff, I´m here to help because I know who take the object, the lancer of destiny” Wanda explained and Dr Strange is pointing out Wong for not having closed the door(“How I would know we have doors? I was teleported here 10 minutes ago and the windows tried to kill me?!”)

“Wanda Maximoff,” Wong states as he knows all about X-men and Beyonce “do you understand that if you help us...you won´t be just an X-men anymore” Wanda is thinking over those words and replied “I´m Scarlet Witch, I´m a heroine, the greater good is much bigger than my insecurities”

Dr Strange is now listening and then asked one thing, “I´m being a bit sceptical, how do we know if you´re telling the truth? The last person who wanted to help…ended up killing most of the wizards” Dr Strange explained in a sarcastic tone.

Wanda takes a collar truth and put on her neck. “This is a truth collar, I can´t lie, I´m here to help because I know who take the item, was a magical user who is working for Magneto, my biological father, and I want to stop whatever mad plan he is doing” Wanda explained and Dr Strange and Wong have no choice but to believe in her, however, she continues speaking “ I also like to take Kitty´s Garfield sweaters because they are comfy and smell good”

“Ok, We can use help for the first one, as for the second…Garfield is still relevant?” Dr Strange asked and Wong and Wanda replied how Garfield is an icon.

Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde is sweating as she is taking a break, her eyes are searching for her enemy and all she saw is darkness. “Hello, Darkness my old friend” she jokes and a brimstone smoke alert his presence to Kitty as his blade is inches of her throat. “Old meme, Katzchen, old meme” Kurt the kisses her check. “Do you surrender?”

“Nien, elf, nien” and Kitty phases through the ground landing in the second floor and is running to gain more ground, but, Kurt intercepts her again and is corning the young woman again smiling as he speaks again with confidence. “running won´t save you, and now you´re here and what can you do?” Kurt asked.

Kitty tries to phase in, however, she is not focused enough and is opening his shirt by accident with her hands and is looking at his eyes. “Well, maybe I don´t want to leave” Kurt´s corners of his mouth rose slightly and Kitty never was this close of him as now.

Jean Grey and Scott Summers are entering in the Danger Room to train, but, the room is being used by Nightcrawler(“Why he is still here?”) and Kitty who are now kissing. Jean and Scott leave and need to make sure that Kurt Wagner won´t be using the Danger Room again and to have a talk with Kitty about illicit affairs.


	11. Something has to change

N/A: Enchantress is not a big character for Marvel or me(I did think she was Meggan…) anyway, she´s here for reasons unknown.

Erik Leshner is the master of magnetism. A man that knows how the world can be cruel, and mutants can be still attacked, Charles his longtime friend/rival is too naïve to believe the world will ever be good, then again, Magneto can now, privately, wonder if expect the worse is any better.

A blonde woman with a modelesque figure and an outfit that resembled a cosplay of any RPG game (Lorna once made this commentary and Erik did laugh) and has red painted lips as she is sitting on his desk and has that petulant attitude that resembles Erik that insufferable Loki.

“Enchantress, what are you doing here?” Erik asked bemused and the woman giggles amused at his reaction. The woman flips her blonde hair and speaks with confidence “Oh, Erik dear, is that a way to greet a friend? I´m here to help, of course, your dream to save mutantkind” she speaks and waits for his reaction.

“What do you have for me this time? I´m getting tired, too tired, of assassination plots, of fighting with the X-men” Magneto speaks as Erik for this time and Enchantress giggles again. “No dream will come true without some sacrifices,” she pipes in and once Magneto is sit down she continues.

“The Avengers are the problem, my dear Erik, you see, people fear mutants, the people who fear they are the ones who love the Avengers to the bits of their hearts and mind” Enchantress explained seriously “people love Tony Stark, Captain America and Thor, but, what would happen if a mutant is a shoot? The people in power resent the mutants as they are proof that the old days are over, the racists days where slurs are free to be used” and now Erik is giving his undivided attention. Much to Enchantress´s delight. “Kill the Avengers and the world won´t dare to think on the Sentinels ever again” Enchantress respond with a serious and grim expression as this could really affect her as if Enchantress isn´t an Asgardian woman who can go to any place she wishes to be.

“Then…I´ll do something” Magneto replied strongly “I´ll stop this madness”

“Good choice, Magneto, now, as your friend I must warn you, Scarlet Witch is working with the X-men and Dr Stranger to stop you” She replied and Magneto stops for a moment, one single moment, to reflect on the meaning behind this words. One minute is more than enough to make a judgment “Then Magneto will fight Scarlet Witch if is necessary”

He leaves and Enchantress is smiling deviously. Her plots are coming along perfectly.

  
The Hellfire is talking as the project Sentinel is being stalled, yet, not cancelled, and Emma Frost and Psylocke are trying to come up with plans, controlling Stryker proves to be impossible as he takes some steps to prevent anyone to enter into his mind.

“Metal in his cranium?” Emma asked still impressed “He prefers to have metal in his head than stop creating a killer robot? Wonderful” states in sarcasm. Raven is present in the meeting as well as her son and Azazel.

“The only thing we can do is terminate the whole fabric” Betsy states joyless “there´s no other alternative, the president´s entourage is dead set in killing all the mutants…waiting for war, well, if they want a war so much” Betsy trails off.

And Kurt shows off his blades “Let´s give them the war they want” the man speaks and when they are on a break, Raven, in her blue form(wearing a uniform) starts talking with Kurt. “Son, I know you are seeing that woman, Kitty, how will she handle the fact you´ll execute a massacre?”

And Kurt´s eyes are too soft for this question. “Not well, mother, but she understands that sometimes we need to fight back to save ourselves…and she´s getting undone with the X-men…Maybe, she can go to the Hellfire” Kurt replied in an inquiry tone with a certain unsure in his tone as well hope.

Raven shakes her head at her son amused. “Someone is in love, huh? Well, we´re humans and trust me I meet your father in the most strange way possible” she points out Azazel who is talking with someone of his friends “And I did meet Irene in a bizarre way too, I´d hope you two stay together and happy son, you deserve” and she kissed his check in a maternal gesture as she is holding guns to cause her own massacre.

Rogue is waiting on the other side of the room. She hugs her mother and gives more details of the X-men. “Mom, they are so focused on Jean and Scott´s wedding, they didn´t notice, I was careful and make copies of those files, now, we know how to defeat each X-men” Rogue states happily looking between her mother and older happy.

“And they never notice such cute spy? For shame” Kurt jokes. Azazel then calls Kurt to talk about something and the blue man goes. Anne Marie Darkholme won´t be an X-men for long.

  
Kitty Pryde is resting on her bed as she is sleeping with the shirt Kurt borrow to her, well, she snatch the shirt but the elf let her stay anyway. The woman is amused as she´s cuddle with the elf´s shirt so fondly.

Her smiles drop off a bit when her eyes notice an article on a magazine. “Sentinels project? Is still going on?” Kitty asked feeling dread.

Wanda is back to her room and finds Kitty looking afraid, no words are needed, as the magazine has a big picture of the future Sentinel and Wanda hugs Kitty, no words are needed right now. They both feel in the air something is going to change, whatever good or bad. It will change.


	12. the final

Evil movie au ( the final)  
N/A: Do I want to end this au? Yes, but this will be an opening end.

Stryker knows his project is not complete, there are many flaws and problems with the design, yet, the war is coming and he needs his weapon to end the pest once and for all, the mutantkind can´t continue to breathe.

“I can´t breath either knowing people like you are still alive” Psylocke shows up as Nightcrawler and the others such as Mystique are present in his lab along with dozen of dead guards.

Nightcrawler has his blades ready, and Stryker knows he won´t live longer, yet, despite that, all he can do is smile. “You may kill me, mutie, but I´m the hero here and my Sentinel is ready and set in motion…I´ll save the world” and to conclude the man adds “the first target? The X-men´s school” and laugh maniacally, a cliché he has the mind to understand, but, deep down, he can enjoy the irony, it was a combined work with Prof X, Moira and himself that lead to the creation of sentinel and now the sentinel will end the X-men.

Kurt cuts the man´s head, no one is complaining for real and Betsy is trying to contact the X-men, but, what do you know Jean Grey has a huge grudge against Betsy(trying to sleep with her boyfriend and now fiancé was not a savvy moment in her life and she is not sorry)

Emma Frost shows up with the others kids that were locked in this facility, the most horrible aspect of it, is that the kidnap means nothing for the project, Stryker was so lost in hate that he couldn´t distinguish human to mutant and half of those kids are humans and are equally afraid.

“So, I take the X-men will have problems again?” the White Queen asked as Raven notice 3 brunettes girls that are too similar to Raven. “Kurt, before teleporting and going mad, relax, I´m the White Queen for a reason” and smiles as she gives the conclusion “The Sentinel has many, many flaws and the biggest one of it…”

_____________________________________________________________________-  
Jean Grey was drinking coffee with milk as she enjoys the calm moment, until, she let the cup drop and frowns deeply, muttering the words “Danger” she send a message to all the X-men seniors and to her surprise she send a message to Kitty to join her in battle, they are going to be attacked by a sentinel.

Kitty is not thrilled by this, getting a chance is not the same as wanting to be attacked by the Sentinel, however, the sentinel was unfinished, a rough draft that still can cause harm. Scott uses his laser to prevent the Sentinel to come any closer.

Storm´s power wasn´t enough to destroy the sentinel in one go and Jean Grey is making shields, Scarlet Witch is not in the school as she is spending more and more time with the magical group. Pietro is with her this time and Jubilee is in a mission to track Laura Kinney.

Logan arrives and asked Jean to throw him at the Sentinel as his claws can talk with the machine, sadly, the Canadian was wrong as while the Sentinel is a rough draft the skin, so to speak, of the sentinel is not fragile and is made of adamantium turning his claws useless.

Nightcrawler arrives in one brimstone smoke and says he knows how to defeat the sentinel. “Katzchen, do you still know how to mess with computers? Because the sentinel can be deactivated internally, I know, sounds silly but Stryker is a stupid man” Kurt explained as Jean is still protecting them.

“I´ll teleport you to the top of the sentinel´s head and you´ll unplug the line that connects the sentinel” Kurt speaks more serious this time “I need someone to make the sentinel be still for 5 minutes” Kurt adds as his teleportation have limitations.

Kitty nods “I can do this in five minutes” and if she can smile as she´s thinking on dirty jokes then she´s still alive. Jean using her powers communicate to Storm, Scott and Logan about the new plan and they vow to make the sentinel not move an inch and in all honesty, Ororo is doing a better job.

Once Kurt teleport Kitty inside of the robot, she can see the myriad of lines and unplugged, slowly the sentinel manages to fall apart, as the Sentinel is about to fall to the ground, Kurt takes her out in a nick of time.

Kitty is fine and the robot is not, that´s what matters.

Magneto somehow caught the word of the failed attempted of taking the X-men´s lives was enough to make Magneto see red, much to the Enchantress´s delight as he killed Tony Stark in one go. A man using an iron suit is nothing against the master of magnetism.

Thor was not an easy target, but, Magento manages to beat him, sadly, Hulk is a force of nature and Magneto lost to the green monster, and the green monster wants to avenge his fellow friend, Enchantress is not counting with the fury of Hulk.

Yet, Quicksilver saves Magneto and Scarlet Witch is using her spell to calm Hulk and Dr Strange is now facing Enchantress that is much more than a pretty blonde. “Too late, Strange, Magneto already killed Tony Stark and the president of the US, and Thor is out of my way…I can do whatever I want now”

“You went all this trouble to do what you normally do in your free time? Also, the president of the US is still alive” Dr Strange reveals as the should be the corpse of the president turns out to be an illusion. “Scarlet Witch is really good with those spells, and is a bit ironic as you made your whole life an illusion didn´t notice the most basic one”

Thor rose from the ground, a bit hurt, but still ready to fight and is not pleased with Enchantress. “How?”

Dr Strange just shurgs “ Magic?” and cast a portal to send Enchantress to her prison, much to Thor´s dismay as he wanted to make the vile woman pay, but, now Odin will decide her destiny.

Meanwhile, Magneto is looking at his children in shame. Lorna is there as well, looking grateful at her new siblings(Magneto did talk about Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver) and is worried for Magneto´s sake.

“Do you still want to kill to prove your point?” Wanda asked as Quicksilver is gazing at his father as if expecting him to go insane at any moment and tries to murder anything and, that didn´t go unnoticed by him.

My kids really think I´m a monster.

“No, Wanda, no, I just want to go home, killing won´t help…I know this now, too many mistakes were made and now I want to do something for mutants, not bring a war, I want to give them a home. I want to create Genosha. A home for all mutants” Magneto confessed and 2 of his 3 kids aren´t completely convinced by this plan and Magneto understands.  
  
Jubilee is in Mexico, Professor X receives a cry for help from a young mutant named Laura Kinney who is being held captive in this small facility, Jubilee is an X-men and very competent in combat and manages to infiltrate and locate the young girl, who, by the way, is not defenceless as she has killed 2 guards and is looking for the way out.

“Hey, I´m an X-men!” Jubilee speaks and Laura just growls and Jubilee is having a flashback to Logan. “I´m here to help you” Laura is not believing until Jubilee pouting show some tricks with her powers and the guard number 3 is not going to bother anyone.

Now, Laura is listening.

“I´ve come from the X-men, there´s a place where you can be safe, where people like us can be happy and learn how to use our powers” Jubilee speaks and the young girl is liking the idea “there´s also a mutant very similar to you”

“Really?” now she´s on board on this idea. And gives her hand to Jubilee as both girls are walking away from this place. She´s mentally talking with Professor X that everything is alright and is calling to Jean to said the mission was a success.

Laura giggles at the image of a tired red hair and the image of a defeated robot. “I missed my coffee”

  
Much later, the reveal of Rogue did make Bobby be relief they are over, which by the way, prompts Kurt´s fist to accidentally meet his face, by sheer accident. Scarlet Witch arrives with her twin brother as Jubilee is carrying a small girl who has claws and is ready to fight anyone.

In the admits of all this confusion, Jean Grey admits she made a mistake and if Kitty Pryde still wants she can now be an X-men. In Kitty´s opinion, the way this was handled was poorly, it is was she wants someone to fill Rogue´s role.

“I´ll think about, thanks Jean” Kitty replied and goes to her room, after a long talk about the sentinels and how the Avengers are with one less member and how the president of the US was saved by two mutants prompts a shift in many things and,for the first time, is a positive for the mutants.

Kurt is still around and asked one question. “How are you?”

Kitty only replies. “scared and confused”

Kurt then asked once again. “If you wanted to leave the X-men, do you know that my doors will be always open?” Kitty only smiles and thanks to him as right now she does not want to think about X-men or Hellfire. She just wants to relax as Kurt lays down next to her and makes all the other problems go away. They are just watching TV and there´s a domestic feeling in this that is sacred for them.


End file.
